Garden
, such as a Juicygoose, a Goobaa, and a sour Macaracoon.]] A garden is a place where plants, piñatas, and people live together. In the original Viva Piñata game the garden that players will play in is a paradise that has fallen into ruins and was originally owned by Jardiniero. When a player starts a new game, Leafos is crying about her ruined garden. Your job as a level 1 gardener, is to restore it to its glory in whatever way you want, setting the stage for the garden to grow to incorporate all kinds of piñata. The garden starts out as a dirty brown landscape, and you have to go about transforming it from a very basic level. Leafos will give you the basic tools needed to manage a garden, such as the shovel, the watering can, and a grass seed packet. She also gives you a Journal to help you remember what you've done already. As you start turning that brown patch into a garden you’ll attract piñatas who will help develop your land and, in turn, attract other piñatas. Running your own piñata garden may seem like a big task, but there is always help in the form of villagers. Leafos gives you advice if you talk to her, but she isn't always here to talk to you. In your garden, you can hire Willy Builder to build buildings so the piñatas can each have their own species-specific Housings in which they live and also be able to perform their Romance dance. Eventually you can also build other buildings that serve other purposes, such as a house for your Helpers and eventually a Mine. Of course, being a garden, you can place plants in it, and will quickly need to do so to attract new kinds of piñata to your garden. Just make sure you use your watering can to water the plants or they will die. Lottie has a store where you can purchase all kinds of seeds for your garden. Seedos occasionally enters your garden and if you talk to him, he will throw a seed into your garden. If you work hard, your garden will flourish with many different kinds of piñata. Soon you'll get awards which show how much you've improved as a gardener, which prompts nearby villagers such as Lottie to allow you a bigger catalog of items to use, buy, and plant, and new faces such as Gretchen Fetchem will appear in the village and set up shop too, giving you new functions you can do. Arfur Stout will set up his Inn so Helpers are always here to lend you a hand in helping your garden. Gretchen Fetchem will set up a shop where she can hunt piñatas you've already obtained. Fanny Franker will operate a Post Office where you can crate belongings to another person, or yourself to store items. An old man called Ivor will enter in your garden and ask for some chocolate coins, and if you help him he will pay his debts to you. Also, Jardiniero will give you upgrades to your shovel which allows it to do more things, allowing for even more plants and piñata to be in the garden, and even allow you to use more of the garden's space. Once you reach a certain point, some bad things can occur in your garden. Sour piñatas will appear in your garden and become pests by doing harmful things to your garden. There is a way to deal with these sours, by taming them you will return them to their natural state and gain access to their unique abilities to do good for your garden. Once tamed, you also get a Tower of Sour block so that they can no longer mess up your garden unless you want them to. You will also have to put potentially harmful plants called weeds in your garden to help get some species to enter your garden, become residents, or even romance. If you don't watch the weeds and sours carefully, your piñatas can get sick and eventually attract Dastardos to come and reap them for you, making you lose them forever. After reaching a high enough level, Professor Pester will discover your garden, and send Ruffians who cannot be tamed and will wreak havoc on your garden. Soon, he himself will also get in your garden and take measures to ruin it by destroying your most valuable piñata with the swing of a bat. Also, fights can occur with incompatible piñata species, and some bad piñatas can also start fights by themselves. These fights will cause one piñata to get injured and thus eventually attract Dastardos in your garden. Eventually, legendary piñata, such as the Dragonache (which even Jardiniero couldn't get in his garden) will be attracted to your garden. Also, you will learn of what happened to him and how he and his garden got this way in the storybook of the journal. A garden can be viewed from a top down angle. Garden Size In the Viva Piñata games the area you can build in is marked by a white border around your garden. The area you can build in is small at first, but increases as you level up. The first garden size upgrade is at level 11, and at level 21 the second and final garden size upgrade is received. In the first Viva Piñata game you can go outside the garden boundaries and preview your maximum region until you get the second upgrade, which is also when the border marking your allowed space suddenly disappears. In Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise the border appears regardless of what upgrades you have and you can go outside the region to view piñatas slightly outside your garden and use items such as the Tower of Sour which unlike the first game cannot be accessed from the menu. In Viva Piñata: Pocket Paradise you get the first garden size upgrade midway through level 4, and the second upgrade early on in level 5. The white border appears all the time regardless of the upgrades you have. The size upgrades will affect the percentage counted for requirements, however, so if you have just over 40% water in your garden, when your garden space is increased by an upgrade it can drop below 40% causing the requirements to no longer be met unless you add more water to your garden. The only other things you can do to increase garden size is to start new gardens. You can have as many gardens as you want. If you hit Seedos and he throws seeds in your garden, in the other gardens he will still like you. You share money with each garden you have. So spend it wisely! The only thing is that every time you have to whack all the hard soil and it takes a long time if you have all the garden space you can get. Viva Pinata: Trouble in Paradise has no hard soil whatsoever. However, in Viva Piñata: Pocket Paradise you can only have up to three gardens, and each garden acts as an entirely separate profile so the Post Office may not even be unlocked for the other gardens. Garden Space Regardless of the size of your garden, you actually have a limit on the amount of items in your garden you can have, which does not change over time. You can only have up to 32 piñatas at once, and this limit also includes non-resident piñata. Also, you can only have about 36 fence posts and walls. Gallery Pinatagarden.jpg|A garden with a Pretztail, a Fudgehog, a Juicygoose, a Horstachio, a Sparrowmint, a Cocoadile, a Moozipan, and two Goobaas. Poison Ivy Garden Trick.jpg|A garden with lots of Poison Ivy plants. Garden.png|An image of a garden with the icon depicting the Choclodocus. Category:Gameplay